The present invention relates to the oral delivery of the therapeutic substances granulocyte-colony stimulating factor (GCSF) and erythropoletin (EPO) by administration of a complex comprising these substances linked to vitamin B.sub.12 (VB.sub.12) or an analogue thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to methods for the synthesis of these complexes and to methods for the amplification of the amount of GCSF or EPO delivered per VB.sub.12 carrier molecule.
An oral delivery system is known, because of recent work undertaken by one of the current inventors, which is described in PCT Application WO87/02251 (PCT/AU86/0299), whereby an active substance linked to at least one carrier molecule, which is VB.sub.12 or an analogue thereof, can use the natural VB.sub.12 uptake system mediated by the binding of VB.sub.12 to intrinsic factor (IF) to transport the resultant complex from the intestinal lumen into the circulation. Once delivered into serum or the lymphatic drainage system the complex substantially retains the bioactivity of the native active substance.
In common with virtually all proteins, peptides and other large bioactive molecules there is currently no method for the oral delivery of either GCSF or EPO. The oral route of administration is the most preferable means of delivering a pharmaceutically active agent, and as such there is a large and valuable market for any process which permits the oral delivery of either of these proteins to humans. Such a process would be available by the formation of a complex between VB.sub.12 and GCSF or EPO.